The Baron's Lesson
by Jynxpixie
Summary: How exactly did the Bloody Baron come to be? If he loved Helena so much that Ravenclaw knew he would not stop until he'd found her after she'd fled, why did he kill her? And what does Peeves have to do with it? Rated T for VERY non-descriptive murder.


**It's been a while. I feel that the characterization is a bit choppy. I tried to make it seem like the Baron was actually a good guy, or tried to be, but let his temper get away from him too often. I hope you enjoy it despite that flaw (and probably many others xD).**

**Also, I cheated a BIT with the whole ghost/poltergeist/ectoplasmic thing. Sorry. Maybe I'll come back and edit it to make it clearer or more believable.  
**

**OH and I changed Hospital Wing to Wing of Healing, because I'm not sure they called places "hospitals" over a thousand years ago...  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

It is the time of the Hogwarts Founders, a time when those actually named Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin lead Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Even at this time, anyone who has stepped onto the grounds knows who Peeves is, except at this point, he is only a ghost. Not a poltergeist, as you know him to be one thousand years later. A ghost. In fact, Peeves is the residing ghost of the Slytherin dungeons and proudly represents the House. He is mischievous, has a certain disregard for the rules, and is his own master. Often, students would go to their resident House ghost for advice. The students Sorted into Slytherin knew better. Peeves gives incorrect directions to a destination when asked, but occasionally gives accurate instructions just to throw them off. He likes making students walk through him, either because they have no other choice or because he cuts them off at just the last moment and they don't have enough time to change direction.

Peeves also enjoys distracting students with his loud noises in the library or the Ravenclaw Common Room. Another favorite pastime includes startling students into dropping their food, spilling the ink onto their essay, and, a few memorable times, students in the showers – both male and female.

The best part about Peeves existence, to him at least, is that he faces no consequences for what he does. After all, what can one do to a ghost?

* * *

There is also the Baron. A millennia later you will know him as The Bloody Baron. Now, however, he is called the Baron, or Baron. Few call him by his given name, as he gives very few that privilege, and has quite the temper when provoked.

One of the people who have that privilege is Rowena Ravenclaw. He is apprenticed to her, hoping to take her place in the event of her death. He had been in Slytherin as a student, but found Rowena's path much more to his ambition than Salazar's. One reason is that he craved power, and he knows without a doubt that as the world will grow, knowledge will be key to gaining and keeping that power.

Another reason he found working with Rowena more appealing is the second person that he has granted allowance to call him by his given name – her daughter, Helena.

* * *

Helena, after being Sorted into her mother's House, was educated in the arts of magic. Her seventh year is the Baron's second year of apprenticeship to her mother, and he has made his feelings for her very clear. Despite that he has expressed his love for her, and continues to court her, Helena has set her goals and standards higher, and spurns his advances. She is going to be wise and important, even though she is not a man. In fact, Helena is determined to become even more wise and important than her mother.

It starts to get the point where Helena is so blinded by this goal that is she is willing to do anything to achieve it, and a month before the school year is to end, Helena accepts the Baron's courtship. They become engaged a week after she has finished her education at Hogwarts.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

Peeves little cackle reached the Baron's ears. The man set his jaw and continued on his way, determined to ignore the ghost who had such a good time getting a rise out of him ever since he'd stepped onto the Hogwarts grounds.

"Oooohoho, somebody's putting on the ball and chain!"

The Baron clenched his fists but kept walking. Peeves' voice did not fade, however, so he surmised that the despicable creature was following him.

"Old Peeves here never would have guessed ickle Felix would have gotten a girl to hitch herself to him, no he did not, especially Helena Ravenclaw. No one saw this coming," he snickered, beside the Baron now. "Never. Not a way that it would happen, not in a century or hundreds of centuries –"

The Baron stopped.

Peeves came to float in front of him, smirking gleefully as he saw the Baron's face turn a deep, fiery red. "Ickle Felix doesn't like it when I talk like that, does he?"

"No, he does not," the Baron replied stiffly, with visible restraint.

Peeves chuckled lowly. Felix had always been one of his favorite targets – so easily excitable, so easily angered. He put a pondering face on. "I wonder what made her change her mind all of a sudden? After all, you've been chasing her since she showed up your fifth year –"

"Fourth," the Baron snapped, and Peeves giggled gleefully.

"Alright, fourth. But why would smart little Helena, after seven years, pick you, just out of the blue? Daughter of the smartest witch that ever was and ever will be, she could have her pick of anything, of anyone."

A vein was fighting to pop in the Baron's forehead. "One could logically reach the conclusion that she has come to return my feelings."

The ghost cackled louder than he had before. "Feelings for you? The boy who had such a temper he beat any girl who had the unfortunate experience of ever being romantically attached to him because he could not control his temper?"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Felix roared, finally losing it, swinging for all he could at the ghost, seeing red as Peeves laughed maniacally and fled.

Eventually, panting, Felix had stopped swinging, long after he knew Peeves had deserted the corridor. Leaning against the wall, the man ran a hand through his hair.

After a few minutes, he muttered bitterly, "I am not a boy."

* * *

"Felix." Helena's fingers tapped in an impatient staccato rhythm. "Why has Mother not met with us yet?"

Felix bit his lip in restraint, as he was feeling impatient as well. "Like I said, she has been ill, but insists on ever increasing her workload despite her failing body. I am sure Rowena is just a bit behind on her schedule. She has achieved much for one of her age, especially for a witch."

He barely kept himself from flinching as he saw Helena level a glare at him. He hated it when his beloved was angry with him. Now that he was to finally have her as his own, he had vowed to himself to do whatever he could to achieve her happiness, and so far he didn't seem to be doing such a great job.

"Do you mean, especially for a woman?" she snapped.

He replied smoothly. "Of course. So much hinders the fairer half of the human race, thanks to the favor we have put towards the other half. It is a wonder for anyone to achieve so much, but more so for a witch, because of all the additional prejudice she had to overcome in order to achieve all that."

Seeing her relax, Felix allowed himself the privilege to gently caress her face before putting a strand of hair behind her ear and pulling his hand back. "She will be with us soon, I am certain of it," he assured her, giving a soft smile, one that was returned after a second or two. It seemed forced, uncomfortable from her, but Felix chalked it up to the fact that her feelings for him were still new to her. She would become accustomed to them, that much he knew.

* * *

Peeves cackled as he came across the Baron and Helena waiting outside Rowena Ravenclaw's quarters.

"Oooh, lovebirds waiting to get Mommy's blessing?"

"I don't need my mother's blessing." Helena's voice was sharp and cold.

"No, no, of course you don't. Ickle Helena is WISE and IMPORTANT." He cackled at that, coming down to float in front of them, smirking. "Have you told dear Felix yet about your news, if not your dear ailing mother?"

Helena turned up her nose at Peeves and turned away.

Felix looked suspiciously at Peeves. "What news?"

"Oh, she hasn't told you?" The ghost gave a gleeful little giggle as he began to retreat. "Well, if she didn't say anything, I'm not going to say anything. Old Peeves here is sealed up as tight as a drum, because you aren't getting anything out of me, no!"

Felix stood angrily, walking toward him as Peeves floated farther and farther away. "PEEVES."

Peeves fled, his laugh echoing in the corridor long after he had disappeared.

Felix whirled to face his engaged, his face twisted in anger. "What is he on about, Helena?"

She sighed. "It's Peeves, Felix. Are you really going to take what he says seriously?"

He advanced on her, growling in anger, and Helena stood. With a flick of her wand she forced him back and the harsh push he snapped out of his anger, though still highly agitated.

"Control your temper." Her voice was firm but soothing. Sitting back down, she patted the seat next to her. "I do have plans, but you need not worry about them. You will find out soon enough."

He frowned, approaching her and sitting in the place she had indicated. "My dear Helena, I only wish to –"

"You will find out soon enough," she repeated, this time with a clipping tone.

He sneered at her but remained silent, giving an inward sigh. She was so stubborn. Despite this, he could not help but look forward to what the years of their marriage would bring – especially since, as she had just exemplified, she would keep him in check while still respecting his role in the relationship as the male.

Though he hadn't noticed, Felix's sneer had somehow morphed into a smile.

* * *

"Peeves."

As though waiting to be called, Peeves slowly came into view, giving a large smirk. "Felix needs me, does he?"

"Refer to me as Baron," he snarled, but he found he couldn't put in the energy required to deliver his usual animosity, and his mask of disdain melted away to reveal the concern and uncertainty he was feeling. "Have you seen Helena?"

Peeves pretended to ponder. "Helena who?"

Felix grit his teeth. "Helena RAVENCLAW?"

"Hm…don't believe I know of anyone with that name, Felix. I am unable to help you."

Felix growled. "This is no time for your foolishness! She went to visit her mother in the Wing of Healing and she has not been seen since she left. The rehearsal for the wedding and dinner feast is supposed to take place tonight, but it cannot do so without the bride!"

Peeves snickered. "Oh, she's moving quite fast, much, much faster than I expected her to. She is intelligent, isn't she." He cackled some more.

"Peeves, explain this to me at once!"

"She's gone and eloped!"

Felix thought he felt his heart drop through the floor before a fierce rage swept through him. "…you are lying."

"Nope!" The mischievous ghost giggled. "She's eloped with a possession of her mother's. She knew it would seem suspicious to her mother should she come begin to visit so often. It's no secret that the girl is resentful and bitter towards her mother."

"…what does what you're telling me have to do with her running away?"

Peeves gave a disgusting grin. "She doesn't want to be beholden to you. She only agreed to your proposal so that she would have a reason to go in there and steal it without her mother suspecting anything for her increased visits, which were required in order to find what it was she wanted, as well as breaking any spells that were to prevent it from getting stolen."

Felix clenched his fists. "Why should I believe you?"

"It would cause chaos, which is something I QUITE enjoy. Because of this, she came for my help and information that comes from being everywhere in the castle, having faith that I would not muck up her plans."

Felix felt his mouth dry. "And what was it that she stole?"

Peeves shrugged.

"Peeves, you will tell me this INSTANT –"

Yawning, the ghost interrupted him. "You cannot do anything to me, Felix – I'm a ghost." Felix then felt his eye twitch violently. "As much as I'd love for you to continue to making a fool of yourself, I will say once again – I do not know. I simply didn't care enough to ask and she didn't trust me enough to tell me."

Without another word, Felix pivoted to go visit Ravenclaw in the Wing of Healing, ignoring Peeves as the ghost called after him with "And a jolly day to you too, good Baron!"

* * *

Felix refused to ponder the possible implications of this. Helena felt nothing for him, this was all a ruse to get what she wanted – it sounded so very Slytherin, and not actions that suited his beloved, his engaged, his soon-to-be _wife_. Still, he needed to find her, if only to talk to her. And only one person would know where she could possibly be.

With no preamble, he came into Rowena's quarters. The women had nearly become decrepit, and when he looked at her, Felix had the impression that should he touch her, the body would crumple and fall away like old parchment. When he came in, Rowena looked up at the young man as though she'd been expecting him.

"She's fled." Felix's statement was said simply once he'd come to Rowena's bedside.

"She's taken my diadem." Her response was just as mild.

"Where will I find her?" His voice cracked, showing a sliver of his desperation and Rowena nodded in response.

"My body is failing me," she said. Felix said nothing, but did not look away from her. "It is happening slowly, but it is happening nonetheless. I no longer care for the tiara. It is hers. However, I wish to see her one last time before I depart from this world." She took a shaky breath. "I feel as though we have not truly spoken to one another as mother and daughter since she was a little girl. I need one more chance. Please, fetch her."

"She will not come with me." Felix's voice sounded hollow to his own ears.

"I only hope that she is not so blinded by her jealousy that she will refuse her mother's dying wish." She reached so that her hand was on top of his, squeezing weakly. "I know that you will not give up until you have found her. If there is one thing you have shown more fortitude and perseverance in than being my apprentice, it is in your courtship of my daughter. Please, Felix."

After a long silence, he nodded, squeezed her hand reassuringly, and left the room.

* * *

It had taken him nearly two months, but he had finally found Helena. Felix felt as though an extremely heavy weight had been taken from his shoulders. His love, his beloved.

After many interrogations and nights of trailing with no sleep, he had found her. She lived alone in a makeshift shelter in the woods of Albania, dressing in the most nondescript clothing she could find. As a result, few people saw her, and those who did told stories about "The Grey Lady."

Now he was outside this tiny shelter. After taking a deep breath, Felix entered the humble abode, and was startled to find her just inside the door, waiting for him to come in.

"Do close the door behind you."

Suddenly anxious and defensive, he came in completely and closed the door before facing her.

"What is it you want, Felix?"

"I've made that clear from the very beginning." Suddenly, after feeling weeks of anxiety for her safety and well-being, as well as remorse that he had not been better to her, distorted into hot rage. "I want you. I want you to be mine, and for me to be yours!"

Her lips thinned. "As you know by now, that will not happen. So, excepting that, what do you want?"

"THAT IS ALL I WANT!" he screamed at her. She did not flinch, did not cower, and to his chagrin, it only endeared her to him further. "I don't CARE that your mother sent me to fetch you, I DON'T CARE about your mother's diadem, I want YOU!"

"She sent you to fetch me so she could have her diadem?" Helena's voice was suddenly cold.

"That's all you care about." His voice was a deadly calm. "To be better than your mother."

"Do not speak to me as though I am a child."

"Do not act like one, then," he snapped, grabbing her wrist as he drew his wand. "Let's go. I'm taking you to her."

She tore away from him, and lunged for her own wand, but Felix Summoned it before she could. Helena's eyes flashed around and suddenly she had a knife in her hand, stepping back, going into a defensive pose. "And you will not treat me as though I am a criminal."

He laughed. "You care nothing for me. I finally see it. Oh, my love, it's time for you to see something too." Felix advanced on her. "You are a criminal." He Summoned the knife as well just before shoving his body roughly against her, pinning her against the wall of her home.

For the first time, fear shone in Helena's eyes, as she saw no emotion in Felix's. "Felix, release me."

"You've stolen your mother's diadem, but that is the least of your crimes." His voice was harsh as his fury began to make his body tremble. "You also kidnapped my heart, and then you ruthlessly murdered it. I thought that maybe we could try again, try to bring our love back to life, but I see now that this has always been nothing to you."

"Felix." Her voice was a terrified whisper and she began to struggle, trying desperately to release herself, but she only got a few wriggles in before he bound her with magic.

He stepped away, tossing the wands behind him, but the knife was still in his hands. "Was I not intelligent enough? Did my qualities not meet your exceedingly high standards? Or was I just an obstacle to your goals?"

"Felix!"

"You've crushed my heart, Helena." His smile was dark and did not reach his eyes. Raising the knife, the light glinted off of it, and he chuckled. "Now I have none, and your begging will not work." His anger was beginning to make him see red. "An eye for an eye…seems to me that a heart for a heart is implied as well." And the knife came swinging down.

Her screams could be heard for hours after that to all the animals in the surrounding forest, and forever in Felix's mind.

* * *

When Felix came back, his robes were drenched in blood. Peeves was the first to spot him, and he immediately came over, drawn by the disastrous state of Felix's soul as well as the state of his dress.

"Back too late – Ravenclaw died four days ago, but I see you've been productive!" The ghost cackled. "Find ickle Helena in bed with another man?"

Felix leveled a glare of hatred at Peeves. If it were not what the ghost had told him, he would not have done the despicable thing he did tonight.

"You're quite the pest, Peeves, did you know that?"

Peeves had the audacity to bow. "Guilty as charged, sir."

"And you've made it quite clear that you cannot get any retribution for acting as one, because you are a ghost."

The ghost smirked. "Yes."

"Even the Founders say there is nothing we can do about you. Well, I've found that this is not entirely true."

Peeves' expression dropped, but he gave Felix a measuring look. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"No one can do anything to me – not a ghost, or a human."

"What about a spirit in limbo? Would he be able to do anything to you?"

Suddenly in Felix's face, Peeves hissed, "You wouldn't dare."

"I intend to turn you into a Poltergeist, Peeves. You already feed on chaos and destruction. You would never be able to be expelled from the school, as is the case now. However, you would be eternally bound to me, as only I would be able to reveal what would turn you back, and I would be able to cause you the pain you've caused me." Felix sneered before going on. "You will be a spirit in limbo forever, not dead but not alive – unable to move on, but people will be able to jinx you and hex you and cause you discomfort and pain!"

Peeves eyes were showing an emotion that had not been seen on his face since his death: fear. And the fact that Felix was able to cause this gave him a sickening of feeling of victory, and he was disgusted with himself, but stood his ground. Peeves then said harshly, "You'd have to die in order to become a spirit in limbo."

With that, Felix drew the knife and stabbed himself in the heart, the very same knife that had killed his beloved, ignoring the protesting howl of Peeves.

* * *

A thousand years later, the Bloody Baron still wears his robes covered in blood, as well as chains to show his remorse for the despicable thing he did to his love. He and The Grey Lady have never spoken to this day. Peeves is still a Poltergeist, still taking the occasional hex and jinx (such as Lupin's "Langlock" in Harry's third year). However, Peeves has grown to find some sort of peace with what he is now, even having a friendly truce with the Weasley twins as well as being able to pull pranks on Umbridge with professors such as McGonagall helping him. However, Peeves is still terrified of the Baron. Calling him Felix never crosses his mind – in fact, more often, he calls the ghost "Your Bloodiness".

The Baron knows this and takes advantage of it when he feels like it. He abuses Peeves by using the spell that has lingered on his ectoplasmic form since he was in limbo – one that cause a searing pain in Peeves that makes him feel as though he's been stabbed. The Baron does not use it very often anymore, as Peeves has learned to not aggravate him.

As for the Baron…he has learned that no matter how much hurt he causes, it will not take away from his own supply of pain. It will only add onto it.


End file.
